<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[魔界花x猫男战士]薄紫之梦 by Mrryo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934450">[魔界花x猫男战士]薄紫之梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo'>Mrryo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※稿件放出，感谢老板信任<br/>※人外，魔界花x猫男战士，产乳，有微量学战、队友mob暗示及少量战骑受向贴贴</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[魔界花x猫男战士]薄紫之梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前夜才修理过的战斧在黑衣森林晴朗天光的照耀下犹如反光镜面，随着战士前进，闪到了好几只在他看来与基萨尔野菜无甚差别的妖精族。会飞的莴苣们气得蹬蹬嫩枝般的双腿，叽叽喳喳地抱怨个不停。<br/>这些家伙可真麻烦……<br/>猫魅抖抖灵敏的耳朵，将那些烦人的声音统统丢在脑后。他现在唯一关心的只有自己能否完成手头的委托，然后拿着不菲的报酬好好享受一番。<br/>面前吊桥的另一端就是他此行的目的地。根据委托人提供的消息，两天前一名骑士在走过这座桥后便再也没有回来，最后一条留言将他的失踪地点指向悬钩群附近。虽然战士觉得这家伙大概是凶多吉少，不过委托人说找到与失踪者相关的物件也有钱拿，他就权当是出门踏青了。</p><p>“喂，冒险者，这前面的妖精都很凶暴，最好还是不要过去了！”看守吊桥的精灵招呼道。<br/>“前几天还能听到那边传出来咆哮声呼啾！”一旁的妖精挥动手臂应和，“能感受到危险的气息呼啾！”<br/>“放心吧，我又不是没来过。”战士毫不在意地从一人一妖精身边走过，炫耀地单手举起肩上扛着的沉重战斧，乌黑尾梢勾起一个骄傲的弧度：“来几个打几个！”</p><p>战士刚一踏入妖精领，视野内可见的景象立刻蒙上了一层诡异的深紫。深林寂静无声，紫妖精们看见战士身上沾着同族的血迹，不敢靠近，纷纷躲藏起来，战士便大摇大摆地踩着花枝前进。<br/>仿佛被元灵眷顾一般，猫魅只是循着路边走着就顺利找到了剑，盾刚巧也在不远处。最后战士在一从茂盛的灌木后找到了尚有气息的骑士，他将这倒霉蛋拖出来后发现对方衣不蔽体，伤痕遍布全身，还沾着不明淡紫色液体，能活下来实属幸运。<br/>“醒醒，我是来救你的。”战士俯身拍了拍骑士的脸，嘟囔道：“不会还要我把你扛回去吧……”<br/>还好在外力的刺激下，骑士缓缓睁开了眼，他双目无神地望向前方，脸上逐渐浮现出了痴迷的笑容：“你……来啦……”<br/>战士有些疑惑：“嗯？你怎么知道……什么东西！”</p><p>他的脚腕突然被某种湿冷的物体紧紧缠绕，下一秒天旋地转，猫魅猝不及防被一股大力提起吊在半空中，战斧险些脱手砸在地上。引诱他偏离道路的剑盾，过于安静和胆小的森精与巨蟾蜍，都在此刻有了合理的解释——这是魔物设下的捕猎圈套！<br/>这时，隐藏于阴影中的谨慎猎手也现出全貌：这是一只体型庞大的魔界花，与百灵啼的野生魔界花相比颜色偏红，触须尖端也是更危险的亮紫色，如果被狩猎专家发现，一定会给它起个响亮的名字。不过现在这只强大的魔物用于支撑身体的粗壮卷须伤痕累累，断了两根，截面处结着紫褐色的痂，满口牙棘亦有残缺，似乎是先前经历了一番苦战。<br/>“喂、你——”战士咬牙挥动斧头驱赶接近的卷须，还不忘提醒骑士：“跑得动的话就快逃！”<br/>令人震惊的是，骑士对战士的呼喊充耳不闻，竟然抬手抱住了魔界花，甚至主动亲吻伸到面前的触须，仿佛怀中的是他深爱的某人。与此同时，抓牢了猎物的魔界花兴奋地狂甩全身的枝条，撞碎了一旁限制它进入的妖精拱门，准备在这片寂静狭小的空间享受美餐。</p><p>战士被晃得头晕脑胀，终于看准机会抡圆斧头向着魔界花的头部狠砸过去。魔花被砸得向一旁歪倒，发出愤怒的巨吼声。战士趴倒在地，刚站起身踉跄地走了两步，鼻间突然被浓烈而甜腻的香气所充斥。<br/>糟了……是……要被吃掉了……<br/>战斧锵然落地。</p><p> </p><p>战士是被一种奇特的麻痒感唤醒的。<br/>“呃嗯……”<br/>猫魅缓缓睁开双眼，翠绿的双眼还蒙着一层薄雾。现在他的身体似乎被摆成了不习惯的姿势，四肢大敞着，全身各处同时传来如蛇类爬过的触感，能分辨出较粗壮的枝条隔着皮甲挤压，更灵活细小的部分则分别从腕带、皮甲下摆与裤腿处探入前端，躁动不安地抽动。<br/>“不、不！滚开！”<br/>一想到自己可能会在清醒状态下被撕碎、或是被丢进那张可怖的大口中被牙棘穿透血肉，慢慢地消化殆尽，猫魅惊恐万分，却连挣扎都做不到，只能无助地摇头。<br/>战士的职业服装大多露着肩颈，此时也成了魔界花重点进攻的部分。卷须粗暴地撕扯他的衣服，将猫魅肩上常年打理得十分柔顺的毛领丢在地上。从这一刻起，战士的人生也如沾满尘土与露水的皮毛一样，向着他从未料想过的深渊滑落。</p><p>胸口蓦地疼了一下，紧接着是乳孔被侵入的奇怪感觉，战士低头看去，发现变异魔界花下颌较短的两根触须竟然从中裂开，更为细长古怪的紫红卷须在空气中游动。异常兴奋的卷须在插入他的乳粒后抖个不停，微凉汁液的注入给男人敏感的胸部带来极大刺激，战士又痛又爽，痛呼中都带着愉悦。<br/>它到底想干什么？为什么不把他吞到肚子里消化掉？<br/>猫魅的疑问很快得到了解答，魔界花底部粗大卷须的缝隙中挤出一条与众不同的、看上去已经不似植物的鲜红触肢。沾满黏液的粗糙触肢灵活地摩擦猫魅的下身，将猫魅吊在空中的触手则配合地将战士向下按，使敏感的会阴每一寸都经受这场酷刑。战士紧咬牙关，竭力不发出崩溃的哭叫，但诚实的身体先一步起了反应，勃起的肉柱立刻被触肢尖端卷住底部，触手开始有节奏地挤压着猫魅小巧的睾丸。<br/>“呜嗯、嗯——！”战士抽搐着后仰，竟是猝不及防地被魔物玩弄到射精了。</p><p>没能收集到好不容易榨出的体液，魔界花不满地低吼起来，鲜红色的性肢扭动着抵上猫魅的高潮后紧绞着的后穴，借着黏液的润滑很快将前端顶了进去，幸而触肢由细到粗，从未被开拓过的后穴并没有因此受伤。<br/>从高潮中回过神的战士崩溃地嘶吼，他不敢相信自己竟会被一只魔界花肆意操弄。随着他的挣扎，触肢越进越深，战士绝望地感受身体内部被一点点填满，平坦的小腹被魔物的性肢顶起，可他甚至感觉不到疼痛，卷须上带有致幻效果的黏液在体内被渐渐吸收，他的身体成了积攒快感的器皿，随着魔花的抽插频频登上绝顶。<br/>或许是被异种奸淫的屈辱感太过强烈，猫魅始终留有一丝理智，肉体与灵魂分割开来，一刻不停地受着煎熬。这时那两条紫红细枝终于完成了任务，拔出后萎靡地缩回卷须之中，这时战士的胸口已经比原先涨大了一倍有余，白里透红的乳肉看上去格外色情。触手蠕动着从他胸前穿过，盘绕并拉扯着战士的胸肌，淡褐色的乳头被拉起弹弄，战士难为情地偏过脸不去看，却被嘴边伺机已久的触须抓到机会，探进猫魅温热潮湿的口腔模仿抽插地搅动起来，也许是把这张嘴也当做了交配的洞穴。</p><p>太多了……怎么又挤进来……塞不下了……<br/>战士浑身上下每一处都同时被魔界花爱抚与操干，魔物贪婪地从猎物身上汲取营养，就连猫魅疲软的性器也被迫插入了纤细的枝条。现在战士被缠成趴着的姿势，后踵紧贴大腿，好像市场上被五花大绑的牲畜；手腕捆在一起拉过头顶，若非猫魅的身体天生柔韧，只怕身体都要被拉断筋骨。<br/>见他的胸口久久淌不出奶水，急需补充营养的魔物变得暴躁起来，抽打两下后干脆拖起一旁坐在卷须上自己起伏、目光迷离的骑士，将这两人重叠着吊起，正插着他们的触肢成了唯一的支撑。骑士的胸膛流满乳汁，与战士贴在一起后更汹涌地喷出数股，淡色的乳汁沿着战士的小腹滑下，没入耻毛，同猫魅自己的体液混在了一起。<br/>骑士嘴角还沾着没来得及吞咽下去的魔界花汁液，他夹紧了胯下的粗壮枝条，双手捧着战士的脸深深吻了下去。犹如爱人般深情的甜吻和熟悉的同类体温让战士稍微放松了些，他来不及沉浸，很快又被魔界花顶得啊啊直叫。</p><p>“嗯……我好爱你……”骑士似乎真将他误认为自己的恋人，依恋地靠在战士肩窝磨蹭，“让我来…我来帮你……”<br/>在猫魅的惊喘声中，骑士冰凉的双手温柔地揉弄起战士的胸膛，虽然后穴被肏得高潮迭起令骑士频频失神，但他仍然尽职尽责地为‘恋人’按摩并舔吸乳首。战士突然意识到，随着对方加重吮吸力道，他的胸口正变得越发酸涩鼓胀。<br/>不，不可能的！他分明是个男人，怎么可能会产乳呢！<br/>猫魅忽然发了疯一般开始挣扎，像是彻底感觉不到痛感那样用折断的指甲抠挖束缚自己的卷须，沾满黏液、脏兮兮的猫尾巴也努力甩打，软绵绵地抽在骑士腿侧。<br/>“呜…滚开，滚开！你这怪物！”猫魅哭叫着拒绝骑士继续靠近，“不会的，我不可能……啊啊啊！”</p><p>感受到猎物不死心的挣扎，本就没有任何怜悯之心的魔界花选择用最直接的方法让他暂时闭嘴：比如用触肢堵住战士的嘴注入更多致幻的汁液，并且勒住脖颈以示威胁。急喘间肺部的空气被大量消耗，战士的身体抽搐起来，他绝望地想，自己大概会死在这里了。<br/>还好在他彻底昏厥的前一刻，淡色的体液从尖端冒出，一滴、两滴，像被开凿的泉眼冲破阻碍，这次甚至不需要卷须或骑士来帮助，战士肿胀的胸乳就不停地喷出压抑已久的乳汁。魔界花猛地抽出吸满战士淫水的性肢，如同得到糖果的孩童，欢悦地在他的胸膛上扭动拍打。<br/>而猫魅陷在触肢抽出时带起的情欲中难以自拔，干涩的嗓子只能发出支离破碎的促音，异常的快感夺去五感，仅剩绵延不断，永无止境的高潮。</p><p>意识一度晦暗，战士再次确定自己清醒的时候天已经彻底黑了。他和骑士被丢在杂草中，魔界花则盘踞在出口处休养生息。猫魅试着移动，但双腿不停打战，连合拢都困难。<br/>不远处还有一些家畜的尸体，无一例外都有着青紫饱胀的乳房，也多亏了有它们，才让这两个只有被改造才能产乳的人类得以幸存，被这只异变魔界花当做可以持续提供体液的长期养料。<br/>比他先遭受这一切的骑士还没能醒来，身上青紫一片的男性在睡梦中小声抽噎，身体无助地缩成一团。战士叹了口气，他仍未放弃逃跑，只是现在的情况实在不利，除非有强力的帮手从天而降。但此处是妖精领深处，危险重重，寻常冒险者不敢轻易进入，身手不凡的又不屑光顾。<br/>也许它会再外出捕猎……对，只要假装昏迷，等它再捕猎时逃脱就好了！<br/>战士正这么想着，就见魔界花摆动卷须，开始挪动庞大的身躯。可希望的火苗下一秒便被浇灭，魔物向着他们这边来了，或许是打算开始新一轮的榨取。卷须圈住骑士的脚踝，把他往魔界花的方向拖拽。<br/>战士需要作出一个艰难的决定：是看着骑士被玩弄至死并趁机逃跑，还是……<br/>代替骑士。</p><p>“喂！”战士光是坐起身就已经气喘吁吁了，他愤恨地盯着眼前的魔物，艰难道：“……换我来。”<br/>以魔界花低下的智力是无法理解他在说什么的，但相比起来，有活力的总是看上去更有营养一些。战士如愿以偿被缠着腰提起，他紧张地深呼吸数次，清楚自己即将面对怎样的折磨。<br/>但当他看到魔界花鼓起的性肢，忽然意识到这东西与之前似乎有什么不同。有着球节凸起的性肢行动缓慢了许多，抽插时也受形状的限制不甚顺利。最为恐怖的是，每次魔界花将卷须拔出，都会留一颗东西在他体内，直到冷硬湿滑的球体堵在穴口，再也塞不下为止。<br/>战士扶着仿佛受孕的腹部，艰难地靠坐在岩壁旁，泪水与涎水将整张脸庞打湿。他无意识地收缩后穴，但那里已经被撑开到极限，除非排出魔物产下的东西，否则他根本不可能逃离。<br/>这一次，非人的折磨才刚刚开始。<br/>——<br/>斗猪卡夫拉喘着粗气撞进来的时候，战士刚从后穴中取出最后一枚胚苗没多久。<br/>魔界花的本能让它繁殖，以族群力量对抗敌人——看来就是眼前这只勇猛的疣猪。但在这里能供它自身修复伤势的养分本就稀缺，那些芽苗甚至连魔界花的雏形都还未拥有就已经萎缩死亡了。战士看着身下滚着的枯黄芽苗，目光空洞。<br/>魔界花逃窜时自然不顾上控制力道，猫魅被甩进了茂密的植被中，足足滚了十几圈。这场领地之争以斗猪卡夫拉的胜利告终，疣猪咬住魔界花的卷须向前猛冲，几乎将它撕成两半才肯罢休。<br/>被兽吼声震醒，摆脱了幻觉的骑士呆坐在原地，一时难以接受现实，直到战士将他扶起还是神情恍惚的状态。劫后余生的两人决定对此闭口不提，沉默地拖着疲惫沉重的身体从深紫色的噩梦中逃离。<br/>然而这场永生难忘的意外为他带来的似乎还远不止过去的痛苦。</p><p>战士无数次午夜惊醒，比从前更硕大的胸乳有时堵得发痛，有时则如不可说的绮梦中那样喷涌而出，打湿床铺，单凭他自己生涩的揉动与挤压根本难以解决问题。无法控制的溢乳和胀痛开始影响他的日常生活，甚至已经严重到队友们都逐渐生疑，会开玩笑般询问哪儿来的奶香味。<br/>但战士除了在胸上多裹一圈绷带外毫无办法。他始终无法战胜玩弄自己胸部的羞耻感，仅仅是揉胸就已经难以接受，更不用想他会用玩具来填满被魔物汁液影响后变得渴求插入的后穴。长期得不到满足的猫魅变得极其敏感，并且容易走神，经常被队友的接近吓得原地蹦起，耳朵与尾巴都炸起毛来。偏偏队友们总喜欢悄悄靠近他，有的会轻吹战士本就受不起撩拨的猫耳，或是戏弄地捏捏战士结实饱满的臀部。<br/>这些男人间常见的玩闹变成了一种折磨，战士努力装出凶巴巴的模样，抡着巨斧吼他们不许再这样，但实际上他举起斧头的手微微颤抖，被长衣遮掩的尾巴尖儿不住地摇摆，隔着裤子磨蹭微湿的穴口。<br/>猫魅的尾巴还是太软太细了，日复一日的忍耐将战士的理智逐渐磨灭，每次他目光停滞时的脑内幻想也逐渐变得激烈起来：作为素材的魔界花卷须虽然不够坚硬，却能唤醒他被魔花肆意玩弄的记忆；魔兽被杀死后短时间内仍旧硬挺的粗大兽茎应该能一口气插到最深处；身边队友们也许会在他犯错后将他按在野外轮流侵犯……<br/>谁都好，什么东西都好，只要能够操进深处抚平这令他绝望的饥渴感，哪怕再被身为罪魁祸首的魔界花当做养料也无所谓吧。</p><p>朝夕相处的队友们不可能察觉不到他的变化，和战士关系最好的学者不止一次在队内强调如果有谁身体出了问题，一定要和他商量。学者说话时有意无意地看向战士，眼神并非厌恶，而是关切。<br/>所以他想，至少学者是值得信任的。<br/>战士纠结再三，终于决定求助于队内的治疗，希望学者能从他那面挤挤挨挨的书墙中寻找到让这幅身体恢复正常的方法。</p><p>“忍耐了这么久一定很辛苦吧。”学者同情地看着战士被绷带勒紧的胸口，“来，把它解开，我需要检查一下具体情况。”<br/>“一定要看才行吗？”猫魅低下头小声地问道。<br/>虽然从前在公共浴室里经常坦诚相待，但自从身体发生变化后，他就只敢在夜里无人时悄悄洗澡。否则队友们看见他那对比以前大且柔软了许多的乳肉，一定会嬉笑着说‘怎么比女人还要大’，然后一齐将他推在角落里扯掉浴巾，露出曾经被魔界花的卷须插到高潮的后穴……</p><p>“你还好吗？”见他走神，学者更担心了，身体前倾道：“这样下去不是办法，快让我看看。”<br/>反正学者已经知道实情，没有什么好隐瞒的了。战士红着脸点点头，他站在学者面前，颤抖着一圈圈松开勒得他喘不过气的绷带。过长的布条轻盈地盘旋着触地，在空中摇摆的姿态像暗巷妓女娇媚的腰肢，又像一条擅长诱惑与欺骗的白蛇。<br/>“哈啊……嗯……”猫魅不自觉地低喘起来，他全神贯注地解着，并没注意到学者脸上的笑意逐渐消失，取而代之的是意味深长的凝视。<br/>为了报答这位观众的关注，猫魅那对粉红挺立的乳尖刚刚重获自由便迫不及待地同学者打了个‘招呼’——浓郁的乳汁如同颜射一般喷到对方白净的脸颊上，甚至让学者最喜爱的古术斗篷也遭了殃。<br/>“抱歉！我不是故意的……”战士连忙转过身去，却被学者拉住了。<br/>“果然我们之前闻到的香味不是错觉。”学者当着猫魅的面用舌尖舔掉了嘴角的乳汁，一本正经地问道：“有试着自己挤过吗？多久一次？”<br/>“最近每…每天都会……”战士努力将压不住的淫荡叫声咽下，“但是只能…出来一点点……”<br/>“哦？可是我看你这里已经快要装不下了吧，怎么会只有一点呢？是不是手法有问题？”<br/>说着学者抬手在战士的胸脯上随意抓了一把，毫不意外地收获了两股激射出的奶汁。陌生的手掌和力道令猫魅发出难耐的呜咽声，爽得耳朵直向下撇。后穴也跟着湿了，猫魅稍长的指甲轻轻挠着学者的小臂，这是他保持着清醒时能做到的最明显的求欢。<br/>“看来除了产乳之外，那只魔界花还对你做了别的事情……”常年抚摸魔导书的漂亮手指拢在战士勃起的性器上，战士双腿发软，向前扑倒在坐着的学者身上。仅剩的羞耻感让他弯起尾巴从胯下穿过，欲拒还迎地轻轻抽打队友的手。</p><p>钥匙插入锁眼的声音格外清晰，唤回了战士些许神智，他意识到自己对学者做了什么后挣扎着想要站起身，却被略用力地捏了捏前端。<br/>“治疗方案已经有了，不过只有我一个人可不够……”<br/>学者亲吻着猫魅的耳尖，轻声说道：“想请别人帮你的话就拿出点诚意来吧。”</p><p>廉价的理智与尊严在这一刻成为了最愚蠢的选择，战士解开腰带，宽松的居家服便滑落在地。学者惊讶地发现他甚至没有穿内裤，大腿内侧已然是一片濡湿。<br/>为表诚意，战士跪坐在地，讨好地将脸埋在学者腿间，先是鼻尖试探地磨蹭，发现没有被拒绝后便得寸进尺地用软唇衔着性器挑逗。此举收效甚好，他听到学者的喘息明显加重了。<br/>但他想要的远不止如此，猫魅的嘴巴忙于照顾学者，并不妨碍他抚弄后穴。白皙的柔韧细腰向下沉去，战士抬高了屁股，长尾卷翘，像发情的母猫一般晃着臀，自己拉开渴望被贯穿操弄的肉穴，将最淫荡的一面毫无保留地展示给刚刚进屋的队友们。</p><p>“帮帮我……”<br/>战士难耐地喘息着，用脸颊蹭学者的鸡巴的同时，被情欲搅浑了的碧绿猫瞳意乱情迷地望向接近的身影。<br/>“请大家一起……帮帮我……”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>